The First Time
by Nyomi Owahama
Summary: There's a first time for everything, especailly when it comes to Hanabi Hyuga's love. Contains: LeeHanabi with hints of SasuSaku NaruHina LeeSaku NejiTen


**The First Time (A Oneshot)**

Contains: Lee x Hanabi, with hints of Sakura x Lee, Sakura x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, and Neji x TenTen  


* * *

The first time I heard his name, I was listening to my niisan. Neji had a habit of complaining about his team. "TenTen is fine, she's an excellent weapon's master, but those other two," he sighed, "Lee and Gai-sensei just go nonstop, it's exhausting and annoying."

"Lee?" I asked, never having heard the name

"Yes, Rock Lee, my teammate."

Rock Lee, a name I wouldn't soon forget

The first time I saw him, Neji-niisan was returning from a mission. My cousin waved at a man clad in green, "Later Lee."

The man, Lee gave a salute before racing off, leaving me to stare at the spot he had just been standing at.

The first time I spoke to him, I was fetching Neji-niisan for my father. I raced as fast as I could to Team Gai's training ground. I burst into the clearing looking around for white but instead green met my eyes. I froze looking up to see a black-haired ninja.

"Oh," he said, "Are you look for Neji, Hanabi-hime?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm afraid he and TenTen just left."

Summoning up all my courage I spoke, after all I would look bad if I was just silent, "We-l-l I guess I'll just go find him." I'd stuttered. I never stuttered.

The first time I held his hand…

"Nonsense," Lee said, "We can search together." He grabbed my hand, pulling me along into the forest. I blushed, a deep crimson, but Lee didn't see. We found Neji not far off, holding hands with TenTen.

"See I told you we'd find him."Lee boasted.

"Thank you," I said, turning to Neji, "Father wants you for training." I said.

Neji sighed, looking at TenTen, "I've got to go." He leaned in and kissed her, then left her there blushing.

I moved to follow when…

The first time he smiled at me…

Lee flashed me a dazzling grin, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled back before turning to follow my cousin home.

The first time I admired him, was when I watched him train.

I had snuck out from the Hyuga mansion to get some fresh air. I'd wandered and found myself just outside Gai's training ground. I heard a voice counting.

"709…710…711…" the voice counted, "If I cannot do 1,000 kicks then it shall be 2,000 push-ups."

I peeked out and watch him, the green ninja as he repeatedly kicked the log. I could see his slightly bloody arms, hanging loosely at his side. My heart swelled as I felt a deep admiration at his devotion.

The first time I wanted him, was when he and a pink-haired girl showed up at our door. Naruto was with them, and had come to pick up Hinata-niichan. Lee had every right to date other girls, I was younger after all, but I still wished. I fetched my sister, "Good luck with you and Naruto. I'm sure you'll have fun.' I said

"Thanks imoto, I'm nervous as ever but I've faced my fears before," she replied, trying as hard as she could not to stutter, and succeeding.

I walked her back to the door, nudging her just enough to make her stumble into Naruto. I chuckled in the back of my mind. Naruto caught her and once she had her balance wrapped an arm around her waist. My sister blushed a dark shade of red.

Lee grinned at me, "See you Hanabi-hime, we'll make sure Hinata-san's back on time."

I nodded, and shut the door, turning around and letting out a long sigh. I leaned against the now closed door, and just thought.

The first time I cheered for him, was after a slight training session with Neji-niisan.

"Come one Neji-kun, please, just one match," Lee pleaded with my cousin.

"No," was Neji's curt reply.

"But I need to test my skills."

"Fine, but only if you promise to stop begging and leave TenTen and I alone for awhile."

"Yes!" cheered Lee.

I sat down in the grass, joined shortly after by TenTen.

Lee and Neji both got into fighting positions, Neji activating his Byakugan.

"GO!" TenTen called.

Lee was fast, just a blur of motion hardly even visible. I activated my own Byakugan to keep up. Neji was able to anticipate Lee's attacks to some extent, but Lee caught him off guard with a low kick, sending Neji skidding on the dirt.

TenTen jumped up, "Come on Neji, get up! You can take him!"

Neji didn't deserve all the attention. I stood up, "Go Lee! This should be a piece of cake!" I cheered.

In the end Lee won, but from what I've heard, the two are tied for the amount of matches won.

The first time I felt jealous over him, I was shopping for kimonos with my sister.

We walked out of the store, bags in hand when I spotted pink and green. My bag fell to the ground. Lee was twenty feet away, kissing her. The strawberry haired girl. Who's name disappeared from my mind at that moment. My fists clenched, ready to hit something, most likely her face. Holding back my anger, I ran to the forest leaving my sister stunned. I held the tears back as I ran down the street.

The first time I felt his emotions as mine, I found him at the training ground, angrily punching a log.

Hesitantly I stepped into the clearing, "Lee-kun, are you alright?"

Lee jumped, startled. He turned around wiping his eyes, and sniffling. Had he been crying? "Oh, Hanabi-hime, it's nothing," he attempted to lie but I was a Hyuga and we are not easily deceived.

I walked over to him, "You're lying."

Lee sighed, sinking down to the ground, where I joined him. "It's just that…Sakura-san, she dumped me." A few tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Lee," I felt upset. Sure I had been jealous of the girl, even wanted her to leave him, but now Lee was hurting. I was tempted to hug him, but instead settled for holding his hand, my thumb rubbing soothing circles on the top. "I'm so sorry," I told him, my voice cracking slightly.

"It's fine. I want her to be happy, so if the Uchiha can do that for her, I'm glad," he said, giving me a half smile.

I smiled back, my face a mirror of his.

The first time I worried about him, Neji was later coming home from a mission.

I paced back and forth in front of the door. I looked at the clock and finally opening the door, walking out into the cool night air. I heard my feet hitting the ground, faster and faster. The sound didn't register. I didn't even control my actions, but let my feet carry me. Left. Right. Right. Left. Straight. The gate was in view. I'd waited all day, followed my father's orders, listened to my sister's comforting words, but now the day was over and I was through waiting. The sky then decided to let down its tears. I was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds. I took shelter from the rain under the guard booth .The two glanced up at me before shrugging.

I waited watching, my body shaking from the cold. I saw four figures in the distance, one barely able to walk, leaning on another. This silhouette I recognized. The two guards jumped up.

"No," I cried out, running over to them.

The first time I cried over him, was at the Konoha hospital.

I recalled my earlier discussion with the rest of his team.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said, using my title, "Come home. We can visit him tomorrow, after you get some rest."

"No," I replied.

"But-"

"No, I'm staying here," I said, "Tell my father you tried to get me to leave but that I'm staying here, no matter what. That should prevent you from getting into any trouble."

Neji was about to protest but Gai interrupted, "Leave her be. The girl is set on staying here. Why don't you and TenTen go home and get some rest. I'm sure Hanabi-san will watch over Lee for us."

I nodded, and Neji shot me an annoyed look before leaving with TenTen.

"Thank you," I told Gai, who was still in the room.

"Not a problem," he replied, "You're a great girl. Watching over Lee." He flashed me a smile and thumbs up, just like Lee, before leaving.

That had been fifteen minutes ago and I hadn't moved. I stood up, my body shaking. Hokage-sama had checked on him when we'd arrived, she said he'd be fine. I wasn't too sure if she was telling the truth though. Then again that could have been from my worried state of mind.

I let my hand rest on his bare stomach. I could feel the muscle underneath. I was mad, not so much at him for getting hurt, but I was angry about something else. I couldn't figure out what that was. I collapsed, my upper body lying on his bandaged chest.

Anyone who knew me knew I rarely cried, but laying here on his broken, wounded body I started sobbing. Sobbing until my tired body gave out and fell asleep.

The first time I hugged him, he woke me up.

"It's hard to breath with you lying on top of me, Hanabi-hime," Lee said, with a slight smile.

I blinked, my vision refocusing, "Lee-kun!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

Lee's eyes widened in surprise, and he attempted to wrap his bandaged and injured arms around me. By now I was practically laying on top of him, not standing on the floor any longer.

"What's going on!" I heard Neji's voice exclaim angrily. Apparently walking in on your cousin hugging, while lying on top of your shirtless best friend was not something he wanted to come in and see.

"Neji-kun!" Lee said surprised, as I released my caring death grip on him.

I turned to face him, Hinata standing beside him blushing. "Relax, Lee just woke up and so I gave him a hug," I rolled my moon-like eyes. "If I were lying you'd be able to tell."

Neji stared at me perceptively, seeming to decide whether I as telling the truth or not, "Anyways, I guess you're feeling better Lee."

Lee nodded, "Yes, I am."

"That's good. You had everyone really worried last night, especially Hanabi-sama."

I contained my blush, not that Lee could have seen it from my seat in his lap.

"Hanabi-chan, Father wants you home," Hinata said, looking at the ground nervously.

I climbed out of Lee's lap, causing him to blush. I joined the other two Hyuga's, "I have to go, Lee-kun. I'll come check on you later."

Lee nodded, flashing me his trademark smile.

The three of us left the hospital room.

"Hey Hinata-chan," I said, "Go visit Naruto-san, and Neji, go visit TenTen-san, I can walk myself home."

The first time he asked me on a date was after he recovered.

He was walking me home after training. "Hanabi-hime…" he trailed off.

"What Lee-kun?"

"I was wondering, if maybe tomorrow you and I could see a movie and have lunch?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, smiling. By this time we had reached the mansion, and I pulled him into a hug.

The first time we went on a date, was the day after.

We'd seen an action movie which neither of us had really been watching. Then we went to lunch at a local udon shop. We ate in silence for a bit, but then began talking, and laughing. The perfect afternoon.

The first time I was _"his"_ …

"Hanabi-hime," Lee said as we walked hand-in-hand around Konoha after lunch.

"Why do you call me that? Just because I'm the heiress, doesn't make me a princess."

"To me," Lee said, "You are a princess." He paused, "If it bothers you, I can stop."

"Don't be silly," I responded, "You can call me whatever you like."

We walked in silence. "Hanabi-hime," he pulled my hand gently, but with enough force to make me stop and face him.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I'll protect you with my life."

_'His girlfriend,'_ I though, my moon eyes widening. "Yes!"

Lee grinned, obviously happy. "Neji-kun is going to kill me, but I'll deal with that later."

I chuckled at the image of Neji's anger over Lee and I dating.

The first time he kissed me…

"Hanabi-hime," that must have been the fifth time he'd said it.

"What?" I asked, "And don't you dare respond with nothing again."

He stopped walking, and I stopped in sync. "Lee-kun?"

Suddenly his hand was on the back of my neck, his lips against mine. My eyes widened, before I recovered. His tongue licked along my bottom lip, asking politely for entrance, which I granted. His tongue explored my mouth, until it clashed with my own. They had a brief battle, with neither emerging victorious. Lee pulled away.

I stood there stunned for a moment, the asked, "Lee-kun, what was bugging you earlier? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be easier to show you," he said beaming.

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

The first time I fought for him, was with my father.

"I will not have you dating some low-life that can't even use ninjutsu," he growled at me, a scowl on his face.

"He isn't a low-life!" I shouted, "I love him, and you can't force us apart!"

My father fumed, "I'm your father, and you will listen to me."

"No!" I shouted, turning and running to my room. I threw myself onto my bed, anger stopping the tears. I heard a knock on my door, "Go away!" I growled. Despite this I heard the door open.

"Hanabi-chan," a timid voice asked.

I sat up, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," I said, "What do you need?"

Hinata shut the door, and walked over. "You need to go. Get out of here. Be free. Neji and I will take care of Father. Hurry, pack."

I nodded, smiling at her, "Thank you Hinata-chan," I said, dashing over to the closet. I grabbed my suitcase and packed everything I could. Once it was all packed I smiled and hugged my sister. "Thank you and thank Neji-niisan for me."

Hinata nodded, dragging me out the door and giving me a push. I saw Neji standing down the hall. "Hurry, go." Hinata said, "Before he catches you."

I nodded and ran, hearing shouts echo down the hallway.

The first time I ran to him…

I raced down the streets as if running for my life. I had only seen his house once, but I had the path memorized. I came to the door of his house, catching my breath. I knocked, panting.

The door opened, "Hanabi-hime!" Lee exclaimed, as I threw myself into his arms. "What happened?"

"My father…" I trailed off, feeling a slight wetness on my cheek I realized I was crying. "Hinata, Neji helped me leave…"

At that point Lee must have noticed my bags. He picked me up, supporting my weight with one arm, while the other grabbed my stuff, shutting the door with his foot.

Setting the bags down in the living room, he debated something for just a moment. "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No," I protested, "We can share."

"Are you sure?" He blushed.

"Of course."

Lee smiled, his teeth shining as he sat us down on the couch.

I turned so I could see his face. I pressed my lips against his, sharing a gentle kiss.

It turned heated fairly quickly.

The first time I made love with him.

Lee stared at me after we broke off, gasping. Passionate fire and love burning in his dark eyes. He picked me up again, carrying me to the bedroom, and laying me on the bed. He kissed me again, more force put into this one as our tongues twirled.

That night I felt truly whole for the first time in forever.

The first time I woke up in his arms, was the morning after.

I yawned, blinking my moon eyes open.

"Morning," Lee said, his arms curled around me, "I'm sorry, last night…"

I placed my finger on his lips, "Don't apologize. You don't need to."

"And how did my hime sleep?"

I smiled, "The best sleep I've had ever."

He chuckled, "I'm going to make breakfast," and with that he left.

My bags had been moved into the room. I opened the bag, dressing into my light blue colored kimono. I left the bedroom, going to the kitchen. Lee was dressed in a black pair of sweat pants, as opposed to his usual green spandex. His chest was bare.

He glanced at me, smiling for the millionth time. He set down the bacon and eggs on the table, as I took a seat.

The first time I got a proposal from him was one morning at breakfast.

Lee hadn't sat down yet, as I chewed my bacon and eggs. "You alright?" I asked.

He seemed to take a long breath, determination settling in his eyes. He took my hand, kneeling down.

Surprise colored my eyes as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened it revealing a shining diamond ring. "I've been meaning to get around to this," he said.

"How in the world did you afford that?"

He laughed, "I've been saving, and everyone chipped in."

I waited, a smile taking over my face.

"Hanabi-hime, will you marry me?"

"Of course, silly," I said, rolling my eyes as he slid the ring onto my finger.

The first time we vowed our love…

My father walked me down the aisle. He had consented after Hinata had shouted at him about Naruto, and Neji had done the same about TenTen. He must have realized it was a hopeless battle, and decided to come to terms.

He let go of my arm, giving me a meaningful look.

I stared at Lee, all dressed up in a tuxedo. His best man, Gaara standing by his side, while his groomsmen: Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke stood off a bit further.

I looked at my sister, my Maid of honor, TenTen and Sakura, standing a bit off.

We went through the traditional motions, repeating our vows. But the only words that had any meaning to me were when his lips parted saying, "I do."

I echoed him, the words falling from my lips, "I do."

The priest turned to Lee, "You may kiss your bride."

He was all too willing. He leaned in, and I threw my arms around his neck, our lips crashing together.

The crowd cheered behind me.

Then it was…

The first time we lived happily ever after!

* * *

If you wondering why I made Hanabi so weak looking at the beginning is because I don't see her as having a big love life. I see it more as she's so focused on impressing her Father that she doesn't have time for a love life. Anyways that's that.

How was it? Please R&R, it would make me really happy, and this could turn into a Twoshot.


End file.
